


Peace of Mind

by ThisisVenereVeritas



Series: All in Daud's Mind [1]
Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisisVenereVeritas/pseuds/ThisisVenereVeritas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Outsider fills Daud with the Void.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This has got be be one of the weirder things I've written. 
> 
> A special thanks to fellow writer fowo, who not only helped with some of the editing, but is the main reason I'm currently obsessed with these two.

Daud knew he wasn’t going to sleep well tonight. Perhaps it was a result of the weather. It had rained all week, and due to the nature of Flooded District, he and his Whalers committed most of their time to ensuring that the crumbling infrastructure they lived on would remain intact. It wasn’t just missions anymore, but a combination of checking each inhabited building, and doing what they could to ensure nothing fell apart too quickly. But not everything could be fixed, and all day yesterday Daud had worked on relocating several of his men to a new apartment structure.

Or maybe it was Billie returning home, one man short. The rain was bad enough for morale, but losing a member of the Whalers always left everyone feeling sour for the remainder of the day, worse if there was no body to cremate. Everyone was exhausted and in a foul mood. It was hard enough to get a fire started in such a moist environment, and the weather only made everything a chore. It was cold and the blankets hardly did a thing. Daud spent most of the night staring up into the sky, watching massive clouds roll by, their presence an ongoing threat.

He wasn’t sure when he finally managed to fall asleep, only that he had been carried off into the Void.

Daud looked around the wide space. He stood on top of a small island made up of mostly wood and broken concrete. Pebbles floated above him, and from distance he could make out the massive statue dedicated to the Empress. In front of him was a small pathway made of the same metals sheets he and the Whalers constructed to get around the district. The metal path lead to a smaller island not too far off, this one closer to the unknown source of light, the center of the Void.

Daud heaved up his shoulders before sighing aloud. “Now is not the time for this.”

The Void gave no vocal response, but Daud felt a slight change in the atmosphere. It was getting warmer.

Daud stared at the narrow pathway leading to the island. He knew once he started the trek down everything behind him would crumble. The bastard wanted his consent, but couldn’t resist trapping him.

“No,” he said, this time loud enough to produce an echo. He surveyed his surroundings once more, hoping to find a nearby island to transverse to, but was then greeted by a strange pull. He had felt itmany times before, but the feeling was still difficult to describe. It was an unknown force, a still breeze that held on to his soul, pulling in whatever direction it wanted him to go. It wasn’t as bad as the constant humming from a rune, but it was just as annoying, and far more addicting.

“Fine, have it your way,” Daud said, raising his left hand. He vanished from his current spot, re-appearing in the middle of the small island. As expected, everything behind him began to crumble, entrapping him to this final destination. Daud didn’t care. He crossed his arms and stared up into the empty space, waiting for the brat to make his appearance. “Go on. Get on with it,” he growled. “I don’t have all night.”

“Oh, but you know that’s not entirely true,” the Outsider’s voice rang in his ears. _That_ , Daud thought, was far worse than the humming of a dozen runes and charms combined. He felt a slight chill develop behind him, and then two cold hands settled on his shoulders. “You know time ceases in this realm. You could spend an eternity here, only to wake up and discover that not a minute has passed in your world.” The Outsider leaned forward, replacing Daud’s view with his gentle smile. “And is this any way to treat a friend?”

“You’re not my friend,” Daud replied.

“Really?” the Outsider asked, his smile turning fierce. Daud felt the heat in the air rise, most of it settling between the two of them. It made what little contact he shared with the Outsider harder to ignore. “Strange. Do friends not look out for each other? Do they not try to make the other feel better during trialing times?”

Daud felt the cold leave one of his shoulders. The Outsider’s hand slid down, settling and wrapping his long fingers around the man’s neck.

“So many people beg to be one with the Void,” the Outsider said. “You seem to be one of the few exceptions.”

“Most people are fools,” Daud calmly replied. “If they bothered to remember, they’d realize it’d only be a matter of time. They’ll all end up as nothing.”

Feeling a thumb press against his Adam's apple, Daud lifted his head up and stared at the Outsider. The bastard could choke him if he wanted. He could tear his mind to shreds. Perhaps it satisfied the Outsider more in the long run to just toy with him repeatedly, to pull him away from reality and draw out this game for as long as he could. After all these years Daud still wasn’t entirely sure. Right now he was too tired and irritated to care.

“And they’d rejoin forever," he added. "Not this temporary crap you’re so eager to force on me.”

“Force?” the Outsider asked. “You don’t enjoy the attention I provide you?” Daud didn’t bother with a response. He knew the bastard was being sarcastic. “You don’t appreciate the pleasure? The relief?” The cold hand pressed against Daud’s chest. “If you really desired it, you’d be awake right now.”

Daud stepped away from the Outsider, turning himself around to face him. “I’ve had enough. You brought me here for a reason,” he said. He watched the Outsider recline back, crossing his legs, delighted in the annoyance he caused.

“Open yourself to the Void,” the Outsider replied, “and you’ll be rewarded with peace.”

“I’d have found peace on my own.”

“Would you really?” the Outsider asked.

Daud gave no answer. The surrounding area grew unbearably warm. He stared at the small patch of earth he occupied, allowing the Outsider to claim him once more.

Two hands cupped his face. They were cool, but not as cold as before. They guided Daud to look up, to stare deep into the calm Void. Daud followed, and saw how warm the Outsider’s smile had become. “I don’t think you remember how,” the Outsider said.

Daud focused on the empty stare, and he felt yet another pull, but this time he wasn’t sure if it was the Void trying to ease him closer, or him surrendering to a long and tiresome week. The miasma surrounding the Outsider spread across the limited space, pooling over the earth and finding its way up Daud’s legs. He felt it solidify and twist around his ankles, crawl under his clothes, up and around his calves and into his thighs.

The Outsider’s touch was so cold. His fingers gently rubbed Daud’s face, doing little to distract him from the Void taking his body. The Void was heavy and found its way around Daud, ensnaring him, fixing him in one place while it gathered. Daud wasn’t afraid of it. He didn’t recall ever fearing the process. Maybe it was because he knew it was limited to just his mind, even though his body was convinced that it was real enough.

The weight piled on him, and the dark tendrils began to drag him closer to the earth. The Outsider’s smile was pleasant and welcoming, and Daud didn’t bother fighting it. He followed the will of the Void and dropped to his knees. His elbows met with the ground, causing mild pain, but his hands were taken in by the Void, wrapping around his fingers like vines.

“One of your men joined the Void earlier this morning,” the Outsider announced. “Does that upset you? It shouldn’t. He’s part of something greater now.” He ran a hand through Daud’s hair, and the other touched his scar. It helped distract Daud from the pull. He felt the Void’s tendrils creep further up into his thighs, twisting and growing in length, spreading him and pushing its way inside. “He’s everything _and_ nothing.”

Daud was confident enough to believe that those who finally rejoined the Void were welcomed with warmth. It was only because he allowed the unnatural, the Void to _enter_ _him_ , that he was pained with iciness. Always so cold. It started with a burning frost before turning into warmth, bliss, and then, _finally_ , nothing.

Daud sighed out a moan, his head lowering once he was presented with a welcoming heat. Everything outside of him was cold, but inside of him there was a growing, fulfilling warmth.  

The Outsider grabbed his face and forced his head upright. “Now, now,” he said. “Don’t be selfish.”

“You’re one to talk,” Daud managed to say.

The Outsider smiled back. “My needs differ from yours,” he said before letting go of Daud. He stood up, encircled the man, witnessing his work before letting out a soft chuckle. Daud listened to his every step. He mind reeled when he heard the Outsider stop right behind him, falling to a squat and grabbing the seam of his bottoms.

There were no rules to the Void. The Outsider could have him fully clothed. He was taking him now. The Outsider pulling the pants down to the knees was not out of necessity. Daud knew it was because he wanted to see _it_. The Outsider wanted to revel in watching him get taken by the Void. To an extent Daud wondered what it looked like. Did the tendril turn back into smoke before solidifying again?  If there was any change, he couldn’t tell. For all he knew, this was all a figment of his imagination, and the Outsider was watching him make a fool of himself.

The Outsider soon returned and crouched in front of Daud. His hands reached out again, and with it Daud felt more of the Void’s influence take him, wrapping up his arms, and spreading further inside of him. The Outsider cupped his face again; his smile widening just as more tendrils worked their way between Daud’s legs. He felt it coil around his penis, engulfing him in tight and delightful warmth. It was undeniably wonderful, but Daud struggled to withhold another sigh. The Outsider closed in on Daud, his pale lips parting and exposing more of his darkness to the man.

“Concentrate on your doubts,” the Outsider whispered. “I’ll remove them. You’ll sleep restful tonight, and for future nights to come.”

Daud stared right into the Void. Was it human of him to think they were filled with deceit, those empty eyes? Perhaps. It didn’t matter. The Outsider could lie to him, and Daud would still submit himself to the Void’s every whim.

Daud could see the heat inside burrow further. It reached out like a greedy hand, looking for the source of his discontent. Daud’s legs shook at the aftermath it left behind. The cold was near invisible compared to the hot ache overwhelming his senses. His mind was giving in. Muscles were beginning to spasm in delight. The Outsider’s cool lips on his forehead were a welcoming haven.

“Look at me,” the Outsider calmly demanded. “Don’t break away just yet.”

It was difficult, but Daud did his best to obey. The strange pull was nestled in his chest. The Void grabbed hold of him, clenching around his heart, or his spirit, whatever it was, and he felt it tear at something. He knew it was ripping something apart, something _essential_ , and he was sure in any normal situation this would have caused pain. But the pressure consuming his body hid away any negative feelings. Everything was saturated in ecstasy. Daud clenched tight, unwilling to let it go, even as the Outsider ripped apart his pain, worries, and insomnia.

“Does it hurt?” the Outsider asked.

Daud had to think of his answer. It looked almost as though the Outsider was genuinely curious, maybe even concerned. But this wasn’t the first time they had done this. Daud knew this was all part of a bigger, incomprehensible game.

He heaved out an airy reply. “No,” he said. “Not anymore.”

The Outsider nod his head in approval before bringing his lips down to Daud’s. With everything going on, those lips felt so warm. If it weren’t for being held down, Daud might have touched the Outsider back, an attempt to return a fraction of the affection he was receiving. The Outsider’s eyes remained open, and Daud, despite his better judgment, decided to let the Outsider be his final image before he surrendered to the bliss. Whimpering into the his mouth, he shivered an orgasm. His legs gave out, and it became to duty of the Void to keep him upright. Lips parted and the Outsider held on to Daud, humming in tandem to desperate moans. Tendrils coiled around his arms, legs, and clothes, seemingly affected by the intense muscle contractions taking place.

“It’ll be over soon,” the Outsider warned.

Daud understood. The Outsider had clawed away the pain, had taken what he wanted out of him. He never felt it leave his body, but the heat was dwindling. The pressure was ceasing. Everything else was gone. The Void’s grasp on him was replaced with airy smoke surrounding him and the Outsider. Daud never fell to the floor. The Outsider kept on supporting him, his grip firm and oddly comforting, but still maintaining its cold alien touch. Daud’s body expressed no indication of what had occurred, but Daud knew he’d feel the effects once he awoke.

The two were silent. Daud rested on the Outsider, who was now busying himself with fixing his hair. Why? It would look like a mess when he woke up. There was no point to anything, but the Outsider seemed content in pretending and toying with him.

Daud turned and stared out into the vast space. There were no islands, no floating pieces made to represent reality. It was painfully silent.

“What do you feel?” the Outsider asked. There was never a more rhetorical question.

But still, Daud answered. “Nothing,” he murmured, looking up to the smiling figure.

The Outsider waved a hand and Daud was immediately overwhelmed with exhaustion. The Outsider’s grip on him began to cease, and Daud’s vision began to blur. “Rest,” the Outsider said. “You have a long day ahead of you.” His voice echoed in Daud’s mind, growing softer with each repetition. Daud closed his eyes, and the echoes stretched over him, mixing and filling the space the Void had left behind. But that was only temporary. Sleep arrived, and even under the guise of his dreams there was a sense that something was missing.

Daud awoke in his bed, curled on his side. His body was a little sore, but at the same time, he was refreshed and energized. The sunlight above obscured his vision, and the late morning breeze stung his face. Underneath the blanket Daud felt the aftermath of the Outsider’s influence. He was uncomfortably warm, and his sheets and clothes were moist and sticking to him. The sun’s position indicated several hours had passed since dawn. Despite that, he knew his men were looking forward to hearing his and Billie’s words regarding the last mission. It would be a long day, and Daud knew he would have to face it soon, but for now he stayed in his current position, enduring the mild discomfort around him.

Better to feel something, than nothing at all.


End file.
